Boogies Boys!
by Raeey
Summary: Jack is having odd mood swings and symptoms, it may be because of the terrible things happening in Halloween town! But what does Oogie want with Jack and his disease? And what about Sally?
1. Who are these Monsters?

-1Three little monsters trampled the soil in Halloween town as they scurried towards wooden rotten doors to get their sweets. They laughed and giggled with their pale faces nearly illuminating the path in front of them.

"Now the fun shall begin" One hissed.

"How do we do it? A knife? Some fresh rope?" The other chirped. It picked up the objects and lied them before the two, their heads cocked in a way they all thought was odd.

Licks and slurps floated over the misty air and echoed in the overhearing. Then they trotted down into the woods and over dead leaves into the dusty area of darkness. A cage hovered in the air attached to a thick piece of rope, clinging to a leaning tower of black wood and spider webs.

"Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws?" The three whispered together.

"I wanna do it!"

"Let's draw straws."

"Jack said we should work together."

"Three of a kind?"

"Birds of a feather!"

"Now and forever!"

"WEEEEEEEEE!"

The three grabbed the cage handles and suddenly flew up the rope. Spinning in violent circles. Booming sounds flushed over the air as their voices crackled in the dark. A bonny slim figure was emerging from underneath the shadows; it's eyes were empty holes of black glaring at the three with its devilish eyes.

"_Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws lock him up real tight, throw away the key and then turn off all the lights. First were going to set some bait inside this nasty trap and wait, when he comes a sniffing we will snap the trap and close the gate!"_

"_Wait I've got a better plan to catch this big red lobster man let's pop him in a boiling pot and when he's done we'll butter him up! Kidnap the Sandy Claws put him in a box, bury him for 90 years then see if he talks!"_

The figure slid into the cracks of the ceiling like a spider. Watching the small children sing and dance. Then a thundering roar bellowed from a small tube sticking out from the walls in the dusty room.

"Come my Trick or Treaters! Lock! Shock! And Barrel! I need you to fetch me a little something, something bonny and skinny, black and white. And a dear friend of Sally's." You could tell he was giving and evil grin even if you hadn't seen him. For the tone in his voice was frightening. A long garden weed would be crawling around his cheekbones right now.

Lock, Shock and Barrel scuttled over to the tube and simply said: "Yes Mr. Oogie Boogie." And they all gave quick-witted smirks.

"_Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws see what we will see, Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key!"_

They were rushing through the dirt in the boots and made odd sounds as it hit the earth. They snickered and it chimed through the mist of Halloween Town.

"Where does Jack live?" Lock asked in a raspy voice.

"Up there, in the tallest tower of that black house." Shock pointed to a large blackish gray hut that stood high above in the air at the end of a corner, next to the fountain that held a giant serpent like creature.

"Well let's pay the pumpkin king a visit, maybe his pumpkin princess, Sally, will join the party too." Lock said.

"Here put this on the door." Barrel handed Shock a giant dice shaped plate that hooked onto the door, he pressed a few buttons and the dice ticked with charm. In a matter of minutes the door opened silently and the three stepped in with a creek in the floor.

"Maybe the king would be sitting on his throne? Which should be on the top floor." Lock was handed a fairly large snake like object that could reach far distances. When the team reached the door they jabbed at it and turned the knob. Then stormed in and searched the room where books on Santa and reindeer lay open wide on seat pillows. Barrel picked a lollypop from his jacket and licked it, making it turn his tongue a dirty black color.

"He's not here." Lock groaned.

"Then where is he?"

A sudden shudder was sent down each of their spines as they snapped their heads to look at the door, but it was shut. And locked. The last thing they saw was a dark blob as dark as an oil spill reaching for the door and closing it behind them.

"What in Dracula's ghost was that?" Lock shivers as he spoke.

A buzzer signals inside Barrel's pocket of his costume. He grabs it; it's shaped like a bat holding two black and green dice.

"Yes boss?" He answers.

"Jack is on the move, I want you to trap him in the special netting I gave you, then bring him to me. ALIVE! My sense's tell me he's on his way to the graveyard to meet Sally." Oogies voice was a croak, and with a click the phone shut off.

"What did the boss say?"

"Kidnap Jack, and bring him back."

"HEY THAT RHYMED!"

"_I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb" "I'm not the dumb one!" "Your no fun!" "Shut up!" "Make me!"_

The three tried to scurry out of the room, and after using their toys to break it down they succeeded. Then trampled there way down the stairs in a spiral pattern. Swinging open the doors and slamming them shut. The pale darkness glowed over them. They made their way to the graveyard in minutes or so, lurking over the headstones to peer with their large eyes and find jack.

"There he is!" Shock pointed in the direction of the hilltop.

"There's Sally." Lock pointed in the opposite matter of the hill.

"There's a cloud." Barrel licked his lollypop.

The two looked at him in confusion.

"That's zero, Jack's dog Barrel." Shock rolled her green eyes that looked as if they were about to fall out of her head.

The little monsters sunk their way into the bottom of the hilltop and gazed up as the king and queen talked amongst themselves.

"Sally, I have to tell you something."

"Yes Jack?"

"Well I've been having these weird symptoms lately. Like another side has been coming out of me. Only yesterday I was standing next to a small wolf child, the second after I touched him he fell to the ground bleeding. And today I locked three children in a room, I don't know if they're still alive. I know it sounds terrible, but you must believe me."

"So it was him! Lock cried "He was the bloody shadow we saw in his room!"

"Yes indeed." Barrel nodded.

"I see Jack, it's ok, maybe you just caught a Halloween cold." Sally grabbed a needle behind her ear and started to sew up her leg, it was spewing leaves again all over the black hilltop.

"Maybe I should keep myself still for awhile, you know, stay home and don't go out till I know for sure I'm ok."

"Ok, if your sure. I don't want anything to happen to you Jack."

"Now is our time to trap him guys." Shock grinned

"Hand me the tarp and we'll set the trap." Lock cooed.

They set out a black blanket under a hole covered over by leaves and twigs and some dead roses found near an open grave. It was right after you walked past the gate that you should fall to your doom, then the three would wait till they were asleep in the pit, then trap them in a sack.

"And now my friends. We wait." And they grinned their evil grins.


	2. What am I doing here?

-1"_And now my friends, we wait."_

Lock Shock and Barrel sat patiently in the soil of the graveyard, crunching dead leaves under their feet and roses under their bare arms.

"How long does that Jack fellow have to talk? We have been hiding under these headstones for over an hour!" Lock stuttered as he said this. He grabbed a pebble and through it towards at Jack's skull.

The pebble crashed near Jack's feet, he whirled around and kept his guard up.

"Who's there?" Jack bellowed his head snapping at the pebble's touch.

"No one Jack" Sally's eyes were swelled with tears.

"I'm sorry, lately I've been experiencing some unusual hormones." He let out a great sigh.

"Damn! It didn't work, when is he gonna leave!" Lock turned, his cheeks blood shot red as his face burned with frustration.

"I must go, I need rest to clear my head, besides these old bones are fragile. I need to build up strength."

"Yes Jack. I understand." Sally let a small quiver, her lips trembling as she let go of Jack's hand and smiled.

"FINALLY!" Lock nearly hollered, and Jacks and Sally's heads moved at the same time as they looked off into the distance. Just as they did, Barrel and Shock grabbed Lock's head and flung him to the ground under the headstone they were hiding behind.

"Shut up you idiot! We could have blown our cover!" Shock hissed as she peeked over the edge to make sure Jack and Sally had moved on.

"Yeah you idiot!" Barrel slurped his lollypop as he agreed.

Jack patted Sally's head as he turned with a smile and crept out of the cemetery.

"_He's going right for it! Mr.Oogie will be so pleased!_" Lock thought as he trailed Jack's every step.

"What's happening to me?" Jack soothed. His skull was so full of questions and he needed answers.

He walked along the dirt path that led to Halloween town where dozens of bats flapped around the gates of the graveyard. Suddenly he fell to the ground clutching his head screaming in pain.

"AHH! DAMNIT!" He screeched as he reached his knees and shook his head vigorously.

"What the hell is happening?" Shock asked the two demons next to her.

"I don't know. Maybe this is why Oogie wanted him." Barrel replied setting down his lollypop.

"God, who knows if he'll pull this kind of crap while were trying to bring him back to Oogie's." Lock crossed his arms and frowned. "Every creature in this dump will hear him."

Jack carried on his act for over a period of minutes screaming while feeling like tearing out his insides. He stopped and blinked rapidly.

"Where am I?" Jack found himself in the monsters trap. The bag closing him up into a tight ball. He tried to stretch but the netting of the bag held him in place.

"Ha, skeleton man is so bliss." Shock tipped her hat and chuckled loud.

"Where are you taking me you nasty trick or treaters?" Jack circled in the bag trying to find a comfortable spot.

"To Oogie boogie of course!" Shock kicked the bag with her foot and Jack jumped and fell back to the ground inside the bag.

"Damn." Jack mumbled under his breath. He was breathing hard sense there was limited space inside the plastic bag. The claustrophobic feeling was too much to bear.

Meanwhile Sally was still in the graveyard trotting around tombstones brushing off the dirt and moss that was growing inside the engraved names. She picked dead withered away flowers from an abandoned garden and tossed them on the dirt beds. The moonlight glowed and made the graveyard look like it would turn bright. It was never light in Halloween town, always dark.

"Oh Jack, what's happening to you? If this goes any further we might have to take drastic measures, I don't want to take him to another holiday and to receive help. That has never happened, ever since the incident fifty years ago with the old pumpkin king no one dares to try."

Sally knelt beneath a grave. Pulled away the weeds and thorns and scratched at the clods of dirt from the name. Then rose and put her hand to her mouth.

"_Jack Pumpkin Skellington the first_

_The first pumpkin king And the most remarkable. Died sadly in the arms of another holiday."_

"_Jack's father? He is the one from the legend? He died in the first holiday incident? Maybe Jack's father had this disease too, and if we can't fix Jack. Do we trust another holiday? The ones who killed Jack's father?" _Sally thought.

Her breath fogged in the dark midnight air. Sally began to cry.

"Why am I crying? I have to go find and warn Jack!"

She broke through the gate and trampled the soil leaving her tiny shoe marks. Letting go of the bouquet of flowers she had come to find, they blew in the wind behind her, landing near the marks her shoes had left behind.


	3. When is this going to end?

-1Sally was tripping over twigs and bones rotting in the soil, a long stretched pathway curved along the dirt as she followed it in search of Jack. She knew he would be here or heading somewhere down there because of the long thick trail imbedding it's way into the path.

"_Oh my God what the hell is happening? Jack where are you?" _Sally was breathing loudly and moaning because her legs wobbled and she would unsteadily fall to one side at a time. Then she fell to her knees grabbing her throat and closing her eyes. Concentrating on the pain, and how hard it was to take a breath.

"Damn it all, this path goes on for miles how the hell do they think I can reach the end in time?"

"Because your not supposed to reach the end." Chuckles signaled high above Sally's head in a giant dead oak tree. Sally snapped her head upward and looked about trying to trace where the laughs had come from.

"Who's there?" She propped herself up and searched around and about but only blackness surrounded her.

"Our master wishes that you do not interfere for he only wants Jack and no one else."

"Where's Jack? What does your master want with him?"

"Why would we tell you? We are only to tell you that you will die before Jack sees the likes of you again." More laughs came and then more echoing in the dark around her.

"Damn you." Sally hushed under her breath. She lunged forward at the trunk of the tree hoping to grab onto a branch to pull her up and find this demon, alas no branches, but she swung her fist into the trunk and the tree vibrated and rung. Dead leaves fell to the ground and circled into a pile. Crunching as she stepped backward into them.

"Where the hell are you? Come back and show me your face!"

"You are not allowed to see such things, for our master agrees to only show our face to the king of Halloween town, and when he does see our face, it will be the last he ever will." A bellowing thunder of a laugh hovered over and then there was silence. The thing had vanished.

"Damn him, why would they want Jack? Just like his father before him, he died of another holiday. But why? Why does this creature want with Jack?"

Jack was hunched in the bag still being dragged down the crooked path that led to Oogies lair. Jack yawned.

"Are we there yet?" Barrel asked, "I don't remember the road to Oogie's this long, and I'm starving!"

"Oh shut up! If we were just going by ourselves without have to carry this big lug, we would already be there!" Lock was in no mood for this, his forehead was turning red with anger, his fist clutched tightly on the bag making his hands sweat.

"Lock I'm hungry too, can't we stop and eat?"

"There is nothing to eat smart ones! We're out on the pathway to hell remember?"

The other two let their heads fall as the tug at the black and orange Halloween bag. Jack was nested inside sleeping as the three drug him along.

"It's no use trying to escape Jack, Oogie made this bag extra special so it can keep you in and other's out!"

Jack remembered them saying that as he clawed at the bag with his bonny fingers, and kicking at his with his long legs. His sighed deeply and moaned for hours. The three got so sick of hearing it they drug the bag a side and kicked at it making Jack shut up for a while. Jack opened his eyes. Blinked rapidly and then thought, "_Where am I?"_

All of a sudden he grabbed his head and screamed as loud as he could with what was left of his strength in his bones. He kicked at the core sides of the bag and scratched at it with his fingers. Digging into the bag so much that it began to tear after a while. The three looked at him sighed and went back to dragging him, as if nothing was wrong or upsetting. But inside, Jack was digging through at the tiny tear he had made.

"_This might take hours to do, and by the time I'm through I'll be at Oogie's. Damnit. Damn it all."_ His head was still pounding away, and it felt like small creatures were chipping away broken pieces in his skull. Over the last hour the tear had gotten two fists wide. Just enough to stick his skull out from, the tear was at the back of the bag so the three wouldn't notice at first.

"You still hungry Barrel?" Shock questioned, cocking her head to one side.

"Yeah." Barrel moaned as he said this.

"Ah you guys can starve for all I care." Lock pouted and pressed his lips together as if not to say anything more about it.

Shock gave him a mean expression that sent shivers down his spine; he turned his head away and closed his eyes.

"Well Barrel, there are some decaying roses over near there, those always satisfy the hunger. Something as dead as that would keep you full for hours." Her deep blackened eyes shimmered in the night sky, her dark purple witch's hat and pale face made her look half dead in the light from the moon.

"YEAH!" Barrels wetted his lips and ran fast with the bag pulling all the others and jack with him.

"Well when he's hungry he's hungry" Shock giggled and joined barrel in speed. They arrived shortly after lying Jack aside a thick gray oak while the three munched on dead roses.

"_Perfect I'm buying time, this tear is almost big enough, and sense I have my back turned to them they can't see me escape. Got to hurry!"_ Jack grinned a wide grin making the ends of his smile curve along his cheekbones.

Sally was running down the snake way path stopping every once and a while to catch her breath. It felt like she was choking and her handmade mechanical heart would stop. Saving Jack was the only thing left in her mind. Warning him would come next. The tracks she was following were growing thinner and thinner, and when she came to a fork in the road she was stunned and couldn't find out which way to go.

"DAMN! Of all times too!" She kicked the soil making dust fly through the air. When it fluttered, the right path blew away tons of dust stinging her eyes and making them water. When she opened them the right road shown a thin line and a thick layer of dust that had blew off of it.

"Those sneaky sons of-

"Sons of what?" A voice rung out.

"Crap not again." Sally whined, she looked around, but there were no trees or bushes, nor rocks nor plants. Where was this voice coming from?

"Where are you heading young maiden? Off to save prince charming I presume?"

"It's non or your concern what I am off to do is it now?" She smiled and her hair tossed and turned in the breeze.

"Ha. Very confident about yourself rag doll, though what do you make of demons? Creatures out of mind?"

"I don't care what the hell they do, if they don't belong to Halloween town where I live, I don't pay any attention to them."

"Such a foolish mistake. Well when you least expect it they will be after you, I guarantee it." A shadow passed along the path and jumped off into the darkness. Sally was about to scream with furry, she had felt like nothing but a slayer or a pod in someone's trap. She kicked the earth once and ran off onto the right pathway to find Jack. She was nearly there. She would have time. At least, she hoped she would.


	4. Where are we going now?

-1Sally was panting and dripping sweat that soaked into the soil, she felt light-headed and cold. Her legs shivered and her body became numb. The wind rushed over her and led her off balance and falling to the ground.

"How long will this last?" She grabbed her head and shut her eyes tightly so she could block out all other things. Her hair flooded over her lips and it tickled. She stood up and kept running; even now she couldn't block out the pain.

Jack was almost finished ripping open the tear he had made in the bag, he was tired and boogies boys were running about throwing rocks at one another. The stretched tear opened for him and Jack pulled it wide enough to squeeze through.

"Finally." He chirped softly. He poked his head through and maneuvered his body one arm and leg at a time. He moaned a bit because his bat tie kept getting caught and stuck back in the hole. He ripped it from the hole and it broke free, then he fell to the ground with a loud clang. His bones rattle and vibrated. It sent off waves to the three and they cocked their heads to the sound.

"What was that?" Barrel turned his head and his skeleton mask fell to the ground.

"Stupid skeleton probably trying to get out. No use. Such a waste of time too. Let him try though, amusing it is." Lock gave a tight grin; it looked as if his smile would jump off his face in fright.

The bag had gone flat after the three turned away and went on with their game; Jack stuffed it with dead leaves that crunched as he pushed them inside. He was surprised that they didn't notice, surely the sound would echo, but the three kept throwing their pebbles at one another. Mischievous fun. Jack wandered off back along the road when he felt the sensation inside his skull again, he grabbed his head and shook it hard, he fell to his knees and screeched. He closed his eyes. Sweat curled along his forehead that ran down the back of his neck. He wanted to badly to stop the urge to scream inside him, he couldn't give himself away now.

Shock turned to the noise peaking over from the trail. Her pointy ears stood straight as she tried to detect the sound. Lock and Barrel were still sliding on the ground reaching for stones in the soft earth. They flipped the stone at each other's forehead and knocked one another out. When they raised the would point and laugh.

"_I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb, I'm no the dumb one! You're no fun! Shut up! Make me!"_

Shock flashed her head from left to right searching for the echo of the sound, and then she turned to the bag that still looked big and plumps from jack's long legs. She quickly looked the other way and ran over to Lock and Barrel.

"Guy's I heard something, it was like a screaming moaning sound!"

"Do you think it's from Sally?" Barrel searched the pockets of his costume for his lollypop again. An endless supply.

"Maybe, that chick's been following us for sometime, crying out: 'JACK!' 'JACK?" I mean she's stupid if Oogie did want her we could catch her so easily!" Lock did her impression of Sally very poorly and stomped his foot on decayed leaves beneath his feet. Crisp and dry. Then he laughed loudly clutching his stomach and throwing back his head. His devil costume was ratted and dirty from carrying the skeleton man through the long dusty pathway. Shock and Barrel giggled as they wrestled down a goblin sneaking across the inside of the bushes.

"Jack!" Sally's voice echoed across the dirt, her eyes looked sad and worried her heart ached and she hung her head down and quivered her lip. Sally had been running for hours it even felt like days, she hadn't stopped because she wouldn't stop for anyone. Even though her legs were numb and she felt lightheaded, she carried on.

"Fair lady we meet again." A giant black blob pulled out in front of her as she was running, she stopped, skidding in the dust.

"What do you want with me, why do you follow me so?"

"Dear lady I only wish to gaze upon such beauty." The creature chuckled.

"That's not it, I can tell. You are interfering with my task at hand. Be gone."

"You can banish me all you wish, yet I will stay here until I see you dead. I am like your shadow, I never go away." It chuckled once more.

"What is your name?" She asked.

He was silent for a moment then replied. "Call me Victor." It smiled then disappeared into the night. Sally saw a shaded figure pass through, though his skin looked pale, almost as if he had bones instead of skin. Maybe he did.

Jack was free at last. He trampled his way through bushes and trees and fell and crunched as he moved his fingers through them. He remembered boogies boys as little Halloween children that were just playing pranks and doing things such as retrieving candy. Now working for Oogie. He had known they were somewhat evil and unkind hearted but as to go as far as that? Never.

"_I have to warn the Town, Oogie might plan on killing every last one to find me. But what does he want anyway?" _Jack wondered then fell to the ground crying in pain.

"Jack! Jack?" A voice was ringing out in the distance and jack even though in terrible pain heard it.

"Sally?" Jack mumbled as he tried to overcome the shocking pain that fled throughout his body. A shadowy figure emerged from the blackness that Jack saw, his eyes were all most shut as though he was put into a trance.

"Jack! There you are! Are you ok?" Her voice was very thin and slow she because of running so long. She panted every so often trying to catch her breath. She bent down beside Jack and looked him in the face. Though his eyes were closed she still spoke softly.

"Jack? What happened?"

It took Jack a few seconds to respond this time, but her gathered his breath and spoke in a soft quiet tone.

"Boogies boys, they caught me in a trap. Drug me here. Hoping too…send me to Oogie. What they want with me, I don't know, maybe it has to do with this odd feeling disease I'm having or something." Then he growled again, resisting the temptation to scream out in agony.

"Jack. I went back searching around graves when you left. I found your father's grave buried underneath weeds and plants outside of the cemetery. It was as if the residents of Halloween Town didn't want him buried there. One ghoul told me that there were no bones in the grave, just a headstone because his bones could not be found. But they know he is dead. They say the Holidays did it."

"The Holidays?"

"Yes. His Headstone read something about dying in the arms of another Holiday."

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"Maybe there's a connection to your father and you. Some of the older citizens told me of your father and how he had some type of odd syndrome happening to him before he went missing."

"You mean like the thing I've been having?"

"Yes." She said grimly.

They gave each other odd blank stares for a while; just sitting they're with their faces of no emotion.

"So why is this syndrome so important to Oogie?" Jack opened his eyes and blink rapidly.

"I don't know. We'll have to find out."

"You mean go to Oogies lair? Like as if to find out?"

"Well yes."

"THEN I SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN THAT BAG!"

The two started laughing. It was so peculiar too because of all the tragic things they had just hushed. All the events falling into place.

"Well we can sneak in. If you were still in that bag Oogie would do whatever he intends to do to you right then and there. If we sneak in he won't know and we can find out." She smiled.

"Good idea. So the whole point of this some what mission is to find out what killed my father and how to get rid of this curse thing right?"

"And to see what Oogie wants with this so called curse you have."

"Right. Ok." He nodded, dropping his hands from his head.

Sally helped the tall thin Jack up off his knees and brushed him off.

"But how do we know how to get to Oogies lair is the only problem." Sally chirped as she shifted her dress and brushed herself off as well.

"Simple. We just follow the three tricksters."

"But wouldn't they know that you've gotten lighter? You're not in the bag you know." Sally pointed a finger at Jack with one hand on her hips.

"Heh. I filled the bag so full of dead leaves they won't know the difference. Remember I am fairly skinny and light." Jack pointed a finger at Sally with one hand on his hips as she had done. Then knocked on his ribcage. "Nothing but bones." Then they both laughed again. Smiling as they quietly perched near the bushes waiting for the little ones to go forth to Oogies lair.


End file.
